


my heart can rest knowing it belongs to you

by winterkillz



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Cooking, Domestic, M/M, SamBucky2020, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: Bucky stares at the cookbook before him, fiddling with the lace of his apron which is wrapped around his waist and tied in front. All the recipes in this book are too complex for him, but it was his fault because he didn’t really look when he had grabbed it from the store. Now it’s exactly forty-five minutes before Sam arrives home from a mission in Dallas and he hasn’t started yet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	my heart can rest knowing it belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> for #SamBucky2020 on twitter, day 9: cooking/baking. enough of my doodles its time to churn out words.

Bucky stares at the cookbook before him, fiddling with the lace of his apron which is wrapped around his waist and tied in front. All the recipes in this book are too complex for him, but it was his fault because he didn’t really look when he had grabbed it from the store. Now it’s exactly forty-five minutes before Sam arrives home from a mission in Dallas and he hasn’t started yet. 

He knows Sam probably isn’t going to complain about whatever he’s going to cook because he’s too kind although he sees it in his face. Bucky has _tried_ before. Still, it’s their first anniversary of dating and Bucky _wants_ it to be nice. Sam _deserves_ nice. That’s why it still hasn’t completely sinked in that they’ve been together for one year now. 

The thing about Bucky is that he doesn’t know how to cook to save his life. His mother did all the cooking, then his father, then he ate whatever was given in the camp at the age of 16 and so on. There wasn’t an opportunity for him to learn even after all those years because saving the world is more important than learning how to cook, or at least that’s what his mindset is. He’d make that as an excuse every single time. Now he’s in front of the stove with all the cooking materials he can muster, no ingredients and absolutely _no idea._ He should’ve settled for the fancy watch he saw downtown (that Sam will barely wear anyway, ugh.)

Scratching his beard, Bucky sighs and turns around to get some flour and bananas. To be fair, he knows how to make _one_ thing. 

Pancakes.

He likes pancakes, and he had the honor to learn how to make them when he was 10. After that one Sunday, he never did it again. But he _knows,_ because it stuck to him. A part of the reason why is probably because it was his mother who taught him. She said he should make some for his beloved one day. 

So here he is.

Bucky gathers the rest of the ingredients and begins prepping. He’s struggling a bit remembering what exactly the steps are but he manages. Alpine rubs himself on Bucky’s leg with a meow, almost as if he’s telling Bucky to go to bed with him already. It’s past midnight, after all. Pancakes past midnight, great.

When Bucky finishes, Alpine has already dozed off on the couch. He looks at the clock and Sam should be here in 13, so he pushes all the dishes to the sink and lays a pretty cloth onto the dinner table before serving the pancakes neatly. He sits on a chair and waits, glancing at the door from time to time, feet gently stomping on the floor in anticipation.

By the time Sam opens the door, Bucky is already sleeping on the table, his head resting on his flesh arm. Sam didn’t think he’d be home later than he thought he’d be, and he _really_ wanted to be home early because he knew how special the day was. He wishes he could simply take the day off but when duty calls you gotta attend to it. Sam exhales softly, pacing towards his boyfriend and smiles at his peaceful sleeping face, then notices the pancakes. He didn’t even notice the pancakes at first.

Bucky stirs in his sleep and opens an eye, hastily jolting upwards when he realizes Sam is here. Sam’s grin widens although his eyes scream _tired_. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Sam starts, sitting down opposite to Bucky. Redwing flies off his shoulder and to his perch, eager to finally take a rest after a long day.

“Sorry I only got you this.” Bucky looks down to the plate with six stacks of thick pancakes. “I know I’ve made ‘em for you before. I just… I don’t wanna cook and burn something else.”

“Is it all for me?” Sam replies, taking the fork to start digging in. He seriously needs a shower right now, feeling sweat sticking in his uniform. However, he wants to eat first. Excitement just fills his chest for some reason. He thinks it’s the fact that Bucky _made_ him a gift.

“Mm.” Bucky hums.

“Then it’s already special. You’d always eat more than half of your share.”

Bucky laughs and shakes his head before studying Sam’s expression. He’s visibly worn out, the white in his uniform stained with dirt, small scratches on his cheek and a cut on his eyebrow. But Sam’s smile doesn’t falter while he eats the pancakes up like it’s his first time tasting them, even though Bucky’s version of pancakes is nowhere near the excellence of his mom’s. 

Bucky realizes how much he appreciates Sam’s love for him and how he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Sam is too good for him, he thinks, but that makes him want to cherish him even more. And he will.

Sam knows Bucky’s love language is unique. It took him time to learn that over the months. Bucky isn’t the type to spew endearments or ask you out for a movie during the weekends or PDA in the streets. He’s more on actions, like jumping in front of a laser beam with only a metal arm to protect both of you, or crashing into a HYDRA base through the window with nothing but a motorbike just to save you.

So Sam is happy. He’s happy about the gift. Most people might get disappointed, but heroes like them don’t get to celebrate in five-star restaurants or three-day cruises either. Sometimes, milestones can be celebrated with a half-asleep partner and some soggy pancakes.

And it’s more than enough.

“Sam?”

Sam looks up to Bucky quick before swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. Bucky pushes his chair away and stands up, pecking him on the lips. Sam blinks.

“I love you.” 

Bucky doesn’t say those words much, no. That’s why when he does, Sam knows Bucky means it to his core. 

Sam huffs out and returns it shortly. “Love you too, Buck. Happy anniversary.”


End file.
